1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for issuing commodity codes for commodity model names. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for issuing commodity codes for commodity model names managed hierarchically.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, companies manage commodities and parts (hereinafter referred to simply as commodities) by assigning separate symbols or numerals (hereinafter referred to simply as commodity codes) to individual commodities.
However, a company which has two or more associated companies or a company which has manufacturing bases overseas manages the same commodity with different commodity codes in associated companies or at manufacturing bases.
Consequently, commodities are managed inefficiently and customers are inconvenienced.